The Ingenious Invention/transcript
Narrator: Squeak the puppet and Scratch the caveman were ready to try their latest invention... fanfare ...the world's first and only snow machine. Yes, with this ingenious homemade contraption, the two inventors hope to make it actually snow on tropical Zero Zero Island. Colonel Bleep chuckles silently as he watched his friends proudly prepare for the initial test of their marvelous new machine. While Scratch pumped with all his might, little Squeak crossed his fingers for luck and pushed the magic button. activates The machine worked fine, except, instead of snow, down came a cloud of thick black smoke. The inventors agreed a few small changes would be required to make it snow. Bleep was sorry he couldn't wait to see the results of their second try, but it was already blast-off time for his morning space patrol. And so, wishing his friends good luck, the spaceman sped off on his tour of duty. But only moments later, high above the earth, the colonel screeched to a halt to listen to a strange space signal. signal There it was again! signal Three short blips... Three longs bleeps... And three more blips. This was an urgent S.O.S. Someone nearby was calling for help. signal repeats five times But where was it coming from? And who could it be? Then Bleep spotted the ball-like object racing through space at tremendous speed. This was another test satellite from the planet Earth. And someone, or something, was calling for help from inside this man-made moon. Meanwhile, back on Zero Zero Island, Squeak and Scratch continued to test their homemade snow machine. activates Down came a thundering torrent of rain. rain Then... activates ...a shower of giant hail stones. stones fall to the ground, as well as on Scratch But no snow! Still, the puppet and caveman would not give up. And in desperation, Scratch tossed a box of soap flakes into the contraption. For after all, to a caveman, "soap flakes" and "snow flakes" sound and look very much alike. Now, when Scratch pumped the handle, and Squeak pushed the button... activates ...nothing came out at all except for hundreds of giant bubbles, which drifted up through the dome of their island home. At about the same time, Colonel Bleep sprang open the hatch of the Earth satellite. And to his surprise, out popped a dozen puppy-dogs and a dozen kittens. These were the frightened passengers who signaled for help. For, unless Bleep could save them, they were doomed to spend the rest of their lives speeding through space. But how could the spaceman possibly get so many dogs and cats safely back to Earth? Then, Bleep solved it: dozens of beautiful floating bubbles from the snow machine. Here was a chance not only to save the animals, but to play a wonderful trick on the great inventors. Quickly, the spaceman popped the dogs and cats into the huge bubbles, which, like Bleep's own space helmet, would protect them on the journey back to Earth. And so it was, that Squeak and Scratch were amazed to see the bubbles floating back to Zero Zero Island, each carrying a tiny pup or kitten inside. Yes, this was a great day for the inventors, for although the snow machine did not make it snow, it did make it rain cats and dogs! Category:Transcripts